This is your Life
by EgyptianStargazer
Summary: Ed falls asleep on the train ride back to central. What does he dream about?


Star: Hey everybody! I'm back. I know I said I would have chapter 2 of my D.N. Angel story up soon and I will. Once I get it back from my friend who is **still **looking at it. As I wait for my friend to finish looking over it, I will work on the other chapters and some other ideas of I have.

Anima: You mean like this one.

Sara: Yep! Well on with the FANFIC!

Title: This is your life

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any songs from Switchfoot.

_Italic's means Dream/past scenes._

**_Bold and Italic's is the song._**

**_

* * *

_****_Yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead  
Yesterday is a promise that you've broken  
Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes  
This is your life and today is all you've got now  
Yeah, and today is all you'll ever have  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't close your eyes_**

Edward Elric looked out the window of the moving train. The landscape moved past them quickly. In the reflection of the window Ed could see his younger brother Alphonse, or a suit of armor to anyone else. Ed sighed, why did Mustang want them again?

'Oh yeah, if I recall it was because of Scar.'

He sighed again and then closed his eyes in annoyance.

_**This is your life, are you who you want to be  
This is your life, are you who you want to be  
This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be  
When the world was younger and you had everything to lose**_

Ed opened his eyes to see he was standing up in an open field.

"Huh?"

Ed looked around, where was he?

He then looked down at himself.

"HOLY CRAP I CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGHT MYSELF!" he yelled so loud that whole city could probably hear him. He looked around but saw nobody, but two kids running up a…hill, with an oddly, yet familiar house.

"Hey wait," he whispered. "I know that house."

Ed rubbed his eyes

"No…it…it couldn't be."

The older Elric turned around wildly to make sure it was just his imaginations, but it wasn't. It was his home.

"Rizenbul City" he breathed out.

He then looked up at the hill and saw a younger Al and himself.

"HEY, YOU TWO UP THERE!" but the two younger Elric's did not hear him.

"Shit" Ed speed off after his younger self and his younger brother.

_**Yesterday is a kid in the corner  
Yesterday is dead and over**_

_Young Ed was running up the hill with young Al right behind him telling him to wait up. But he would not slow down._

"_Come on Al, you can do better then that."_

"_Big brother, wait up!"_

_Al somewhat tripped, but caught himself. Lucky for him he didn't drop the basket full of fruit._

"_Hey Al, last one to the house is a rotten egg." Ed yelled back to Al_

"_Hey no fair you have a head start!"_

"Wait, NO DON'T GO UP THERE!" Ed stepped right between his house and the younger versions of himself and Al.

"_Al, I know you can run faster then that!"_

Ed's golden eyes widen, how could he not see himself right in front of him.

'…You know thinking about it that really did not make since what I just thought of.'

"Hey, didn't you…" But Ed's younger self and his little brother ran right through him. "…hear me?"

_**This is your life, are you who you want to be  
This is your life, are you who you want to be  
This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be  
When the world was younger and you had everything to lose**_

"_Haha, I win Al!"_

"_Good job Ed!" Al beamed at his older brother and waited for him to open the door._

_Ed opened the door, "Mom where…" he dropped his basket of fruit._

"No, don't go in there, don't look." He whispered, but no one heard him. "It's happening all over again."

"_MMMMMOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!" Ed's yell priced the silent evening and traveled all over Rizenbul City._

_**Don't close your eyes  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't close your eyes**_

"mom…"

Alphonse turned his attention to his brother, who had fallen asleep and now seemed to be having a nightmare.

"Ed" Al shook his brother shoulder.

"Mom…no" Al froze at the words his big brother just said.

**_This is your life are you who you want to be  
This is your life are you who you want to be_**

Ed felt himself being pulled forward and suddenly he was pulled to a time he and his brother tried the Forbidden Alchemy.

The night where they brought their…

'No, that wasn't mom,' thought Ed "that was a create, a monster.'

"_You ready Al?" _

_Al looked at the circle and the ingredient in the middle of the alchemy circle._

"_Are…"_

_Ed stopped what he was doing and looked at his little brother._

"_Are you sure we should do this?"_

_Ed smiled "Trust me, this will work. We did the math right and got every ingredient for the average human body."_

"_What about the soul?"_

_Ed starred at Al for a moment and then took out his pocket knife._

"_Well, our blood will have to do."_

_He cut his finger and Al's finger. _

"_She gave us her blood, now we will give her our blood." Al nodded and both put a drop of their blood into the ingredients._

"_Now let's do this"_

"NO!" Ed yelled at them, but it was a waste of his breath.

Ed fell to his knees, "No, please no. I don't want to see this again. I don't want to…relive this nightmare." Ed began to cry and started hitting things, even though he went right through them.

"_Wow…" Both brothers had smiles on there face, everything was going great. Then everything turns red."_

_A look of horror came across the young Edward Elric as everything that he and Al worked so hard for started going wrong._

"_ED! BIG BROTHER! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" _

Both younger and older Ed looked on in horror as Al began to disappear.

"AL!" They both yelled.

"NO! AL! No…Al…" everything went black around Ed as he drifted into the dark void of nothing ness.

_**This is your life, are you who you want to be  
This is your life, are you who you want to be  
This is your life, is it everything you dreamed it would be  
When the world was younger and you had everything to lose**_

"Ed, wake up!"

"No, Al, come back."

'Okay, now I'm confessed.' With a lot of determination he woke up Ed.

"Hey, Ed did you know when I talked to Lieutenant Mustang that he called you…" Al looked around to make sure no one was around for this.

"Short."

Ed shot right up out of his set, "HE DID WHAT!" he yelled as he glared at Al.

"WHEN I GET TO CENTARL I'M GOING TO KILL MUSTANG IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! AND WHO IS HE CALLING SHORT? HAS HE LOOKED A MIRROR LATELY?"

Alphonse started at his brother for awhile and then burst out laughing, soon being joined by Edward.

Soon both Elric brothers were rolling on the ground with laughter.

_**And you had everything to lose**_.

* * *

AN: YEAH! I FINALLY FINISHED A FANFICTION! 

Anima: That's because its a one-shot!

Star: ...;;;oh-yeah. But hey who cares I finally finished one and It has a song in it too

Anima: You are so hopeless.

Sara: (not paying attention to Anima) Anyway, hoped you liked it.


End file.
